


Bran's worst nightmare

by Mersgath



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Game of Thrones (TV), Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Rocky horror show reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersgath/pseuds/Mersgath
Summary: Bran has a dream about a musical piece in which involved a girl that had/has a crush on him and he becomes traumatized by it





	

Lights appeared on the dark stage, Lucy stood there in damned curiosity and the violins began to play.

Out of nowhere Bran appeared.

“Hey Lucy!” he called out.

She turned around with a wide smile on her face. “Yes, Bran?”

He faltered a bit and turned red. “I-I’ve got something to say.”

Lucy looked at him attentively and his cheeks burned even more so as he hesitated a bit and went on to say, “I really love the… skillful way… You beat the other girls to the bride’s bouquet.”

Flattered by this, Lucy chuckled. “Oh Bran…”

Violins swept in the air and the music began. He had no idea why, but Bran began to sing.

“The river was deep, but I swam it!”

“Lucy…” muttered Annabeth and Jojen with annoyed voices.

He formed his hand into an eager fist, as if seizing some great opportunity. “The future is our so let’s plain it!”

Annabeth and Jojen: “Lucy…”

“So please,” he begged with his normal voice, “Don’t tell me to can it.”

“Lucy…”

Singing: “I’ve one thing to say and that’s DAMN IT! Lucy, I love you…”

The piano sounded so vibrantly, it was as though it took over the whole room. Lucy was smiling brightly still.

Pretending to run: “The road was long but I ran it!”

“Lucy…” both the girl and the boy said again.

Pretending to put out a fire, (rather, he was fanning himself), “There’s a fire in my heart and you fan it!”

Taking out one finger out of his hand: “If there’s one fool for you, then I am it!”

Jojen and Annabeth: “Lucy…”

Whilst his friends and his young brother leaped and twirled, Bran sang: “Now I’ve one thing to say and that’s DAMN IT! Lucy, I love you!”

They all went around her, Bran leading and Rickon, Percy, Annabeth and Jojen followed him like a train. Out of the nothingness, he took out a ring for her.

“Here’s the ring to prove that I’m no joker!” he sang as he gave her the jewel and Lucy seemed thrilled. “There’re three ways that love can grow…”

At this, she looked at Bran with question.

“That’s, good, bad or mediochre.”

Oh, now she understood.”

“Oh L-U-C-Y I love you so!!”

Then, a few strings played for a few seconds as he kneeled and kept staring at her. Lucy just giggled in excitement.

“Oh it’s much nicer than what Betty Munroe had!”  
“Oh Bran!” Percy and Rickon exclaimed.

Lucy sang: “Now we’re engaged and I’m so glad…”

Rickon and Percy: “Oh Bran!”

“That you met mom and you know dad!”

Percy and Rickon: “Oh Bran!”

“I wanted to is that BRAN! I’m mad! For you too!”

She spun herself as the music kept going and Bran walked around. As she tried to turn to look at him, she sang: “Oh Bran…”

Bran muttered and turned red: “Oh… Damn it!”

“I’m mad…”

Bran chuckled in modesty. “Oh Lucy!”

“For you-hoo!”

“I love you too-oooooh!” Bran answered in song.

Both: “There’s one thing left to do-ah-ooh!”

Then, Bran skipped to the other side and turned to his father, who was dressed like a priest.

“And that’s go see the man who began it!”

Jojen and Annabeth: “Lucy…”

“When we met in his science exam-it!”

Jojen and Annabeth: “Lucy…”

Putting his hips and giving her that funny concerned look on his face: “Made me give you the eye and then panic…”

Jojen and Annabeth: “Lucy…”

“There's one thing to say and that's damn it, Lucy! I love you!”

Then, he took her hand and spun her around.

Slowly, he sang, “Damn it… Lucy…”

“Oh Bran…” she canted and sighed as she joined both hands and leaned her cheek on them. “I’m mad!”

“Damn it… Lucy!” he called out again as he turned to look at her.

They both finally stood before each other as they grinned brightly and gave out a sigh each.

“I… love…” both sang until the dream had been over.

 

 

*       *      *

 

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”

At the sound of Bran’s scream, Jon flinched awake and mumbled to himself.

“Oh, oh, what’s happening?!” he questioned.

Then, he turned his gaze towards the sheepish Bran that sat at his bed. The poor boy, who was embarrassed for waking his half-brother from his bed, looked down at his lap and avoided his stare. Jon blinked his eyes and said:

“Oh god, Bran, you scared me!”

Now, the boy felt really bad.

“Please don’t do that again.”

The boy said nothing. He merely nodded and tried to hide his teary looking eyes. It was then when Jon realized something was wrong with his younger brother.

“What is it Bran?”

“N-nothing, it’s nothing,” he mumbled.

For a while, Jon stared at his younger brother. He smiled in sympathy and got off his bed just so he could sit and chat with little Bran. He looked at the boy, beamed and asked again:

“Is everything alright, Bran?”

He shook his head. “I just had a nightmare… that’s all.” the boy muttered in shock.

Jon groaned a bit as he tried his best to keep himself awake. “What kind of nightmare?”

Bran was trembling. How was he to tell Jon that he had a dream involving a girl that liked him? That was the worst thing he could ever talk about. Actually, that was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. If he ended up with a girl and barely had time for himself… yeah, that was something Bran could never live with. The boy shook his head and mumbled:

“I-I don’t want to tell you. It’s embarrassing.”

“Oh come on!” insisted Jon. “I’m here now. It’s too late for me to go back and ignore you.”

At this, Bran chuckled a bit. At least Jon knew how to ease down the fright he got. But it still wasn’t enough for him to feel better. Jon smiled, gave out a sigh and asked:

“Now, what was it that scared you?”

Bran blinked his eyes again and again. He seriously didn’t feel like telling Jon about his terrible dream, but now that he was too wide away, the boy thought he might as well.

“I was singing… a-and there was a girl there… I was telling her that I loved her!” He shuddered at that thought. “It was horrible!”

At that, Jon began to laugh. When he saw that his half-brother was snickering, Bran got upset and hit him hard and passionately with a pillow.

“IT’S NOT FUNNY!” he screamed. “I HATE THE THOUGHT OF HAVING A GIRLFRIEND!”

And Jon still found it funny. “But why?” he questioned. “It’s a wonderful thing when you’re with the right person.”

“No it’s not!” exclaimed Bran. “Once you have another person with you, you won’t have time for yourself!”

Jon looked at him with an amused gaze. Of course, the grown man knew this wasn’t true. At least not with him, when it comes to Ygritte anyway. “Now, who said this to you?”

Bran hesitated as he glanced up and down at his half-brother. “Jojen did…”

He laughed again and patted the boy’s shoulder this time. “Oh Bran, don’t believe everything Jojen says. He can be a lying tweet sometimes.”

Bran still didn’t feel convinced that this was normal. He merely frowned and shuddered.

“And how old are you, by the way?” he asked just to remind the boy.

Sheepishly, he answered, “I-I’m thirteen.”

At that, Jon chuckled and patted the young boy’s head. “You see? You’re too young to even think about these things. If it happens later in life, whether with a boy or a girl, you just have to accept that and be happy about it, alright?”

Bran managed a grin and nodded. He felt so much better than when he spoke to mum about it two nights ago. Of course, her cuddles made him feel comforted, but knowing that someone understood what he was feeling about such a concept made him feel even better, and it was lucky he spoke to Jon about it.

Before the half-brother went back to sleep, he said, “Now get some sleep, Bran, or else we’ll get in trouble from your mom.”

He laughed a bit. “Alright,” he then lied down and greeted him goodnight. Jon did the same for him.

Finally, both fell asleep and luckily, no one got in trouble by the time they got up in the morning. Bran felt much lightened and now was glad to go to school and hang out with his friends… even if one of them is an idiot named Jojen Reed.


End file.
